


He'd Never Need To

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	He'd Never Need To

He’d never need to

Prompts-Possibly Michael Jones-I'd honestly just love to see more Edmund things. Maybe Dan comes over to visit and Gavin realizes that he totally never filled him in on the situation and cue maybe awkward introduction of the boyfriend who came from a video game to Gavin's friend?

Deadpoolintheimpala-Can you write some Joelay fluff or Boyfriendermen fluff?

So I combined these two. And this happened. :3 Hope ya’ll like it.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“So uh, let me get this straight...”

Dan was sitting across from his best mate, Gavin, in Gavin’s apartment. He was also sitting across from _him._

“This guy, your _boyfriend_ , Edward, was it?” Dan asked and the Enderman replied quickly.

“Edmund. Gavin named me,” Edmund answered, feeling Gavin’s grip on his hand tighten with nerves.

“Edmund. Alright. So, Edmund here is a monster from Minecraft that was brought here because he was lonely. And you two are dating now?” Dan said and the pair nodded. Dan sat back in the couch and stared at the pair, mostly at Edmund.

“Are you two sleeping together?” He asked simply and Gavin went red, spluttering about how that was inappropriate to ask but not exactly in any language people could understand.

“Yes we are,” Edmund replied confidently, looking right back at Dan.

“Edmund!” Gavin said but the other men ignored him.

“You treating him right?” Dan asked and Edmund nodded again.

“He’s important to me. I would never hurt him or let him get hurt in any way,” the Enderman replied and there was silence for a moment, Dan and Edmund staring at each other while Gavin just looked back and forth at the both of them with a look of confusion on his face.

Then Dan broke out into a massive grin and reached his hand across the coffee table for Edmund to take.

“Nice to meet you Edmund,” Dan said pleasantly and a similar smile appeared on Edmund’s face as he shook Dan’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dan. I’ve heard a lot about you from Gavin,” Edmund said, his arm wrapping around Gavin’s shoulders while the sandy haired Brit mimicked a fish, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out just what the hell happened while those two stared at each other.

Later that night, while Gavin was in the bathroom, Dan, still with that pleasant smile on his face, he leant forward and addressed Edmund.

“You know I’m in the army right?” He said and Edmund nodded. “If you ever hurt him,” Dan whispered, the smile turning from pleasant to sinister very quickly. “I’ll hunt you down and shoot you, leave you bleeding on the ground and let animals come and rip you to pieces,” Dan finished and Edmund’s response to that was to lean forward.

“If I ever hurt him, I’d let you,” Edmund said simply and the two men leant back in their seats as Gavin returned, sitting beside Edmund and curling into his side.

“What are we talking about?” He asked and the two men shared a look.

“Football,” Dan supplied and they both agreed, chatting good-naturedly.

Dan would never end up carrying through with his threat. He’d never need to.


End file.
